yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!-related books
List Released in English * Yu-Gi-Oh! Enter the Shadow Realm: Monster Duel Official Handbook by Michael Anthony Steele - A guide book to Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and characters * Yu-Gi-Oh! Enter the Shadow Realm: Mighty Champions by Jeff O'Hare - A book with puzzles and games related to Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Enter the Shadow Realm: Duel Challenge by Jeff O'Hare - A book with puzzles and games related to Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Master Duelist Activity Book by Bethany Dixon - A Pyramid of Light-related activity book. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ani-Manga An ani-manga version of Pyramid of Light. * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dueling Legends: by Michael Anthony Steele - A revised version of the previous year's Monster Duel Official Handbook. * Maximillion Pegasus: The Official Character & Monster Guide - A book containing Pegasus's character profile and his favored monsters. * Joey Wheeler: The Official Character & Monster Guide - A book containing Joey's character profile and his favored monsters. * Seto Kaiba: The Official Character & Monster Guide - A book containing Kaiba's character profile and his favored monsters. * Yami Yugi: The Official Character & Monster Guide - A book containing Yami Yugi's character profile and his favored monsters. * Yami Marik: The Official Character & Monster Guide - A book containing Yami Marik's character profile and his favored monsters. * Yu-Gi-Oh Duelists Unite - A book containing profiles of several of Yugi's Duelist friends and their monsters, including Mai Valentine, Duke Devlin, and Mako Tsunami. * Yu-Gi-Oh Villains - A book containing several Yu-Gi-Oh villains' profiles and monsters, including Weevil Underwood, Dartz, and Gozaburo Kaiba. * Yu-Gi-Oh Ancient Egypt - A book containing information about the characters and monsters from the Ancient Egyptian story arc. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Character Guide - A Yu-Gi-Oh character guide. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Episode Guide by Tracey West - A Yu-Gi-Oh episode guide. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Trivia Book by Tracey West - A Yu-Gi-Oh trivia book. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Chaos Color and Activity Book with Tattoos - by Jeff O'Hare and Bethany Dixon. A coloring book with tattoos included. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Collector's Sticker Book by Silje Swendsen - A sticker book. * Monster Challenges - A Yugi-themed activity book. * Joey's Monster Challenges - A Joey-themed activity book. * Kaiba's Monster Challenges - A Kaiba-themed activity book. * Marik's Monster Challenges - A Marik-themed activity book. * Yu-Gi-Oh: Monster Mazes - By Jeff O'Hare. A maze book. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Handbook - By Tracey West. A handbook releasing in 2016 detailing the characters and monsters of the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, compiling information from all the previous guide books. Not released in English All books are published by Shueisha and credit Kazuki Takahashi as the author. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (novel) - ISBN 4-08-703086-5, This is a novelization of the first two story arcs of the manga. The novel was created by Katsuhiko Chiba. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Duel Monsters Official Rule Guide — The Thousand Rule Bible - ISBN 4-08-782134-X, This is a rule book and strategy guide for the Junior and Shin Expert rules. This also has a Q & A related to certain cards, and the book comes with the "Multiply" card. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game Duel Monsters Official Card Catalog The Valuable Book - This is a collection of card catalogues. ** Volume 1 ISBN 4-08-782764-X ** Volume 2 ISBN 4-08-782041-6 ** Volume 3 ISBN 4-08-782135-8 ** Volume 4 ISBN 4-08-782047-5 ** Volume 5 ISBN 4-08-782053-X ** Volume 6 ISBN 4-08-782060-2 ** Volume 7 ISBN 4-08-782085-8 ** Volume 8 ISBN 4-08-782099-8 ** Volume 9 ISBN 4-08-782149-8 ** Volume 10 ISBN 4-08-782159-5 ** Volume 11 ISBN 4-08-782178-9 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guide Book - The Gospel of Truth (遊戯王キャラクターズガイドブック―真理の福音― Yūgiō Kyarakutāzu Gaido Bukku Shinri no Fukuin) - ISBN 4-08-873363-0, This book is a character guide related to the manga. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Master Guide * Yu-Gi-Oh! Master Guide 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Master Guide 3 * OCG Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Card Almanac 「遊戯王デュエルモンスターズGX CARD ALMANAC」- Digital Library. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guide Book - Millennium Book - A comprehensive character guide published in 2016, containing artwork and pre-release information on Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. Category:Books (real world)